I Never Told You
by Sappho.br
Summary: E por temer demais, guardei para mim o que devia ter colocado pra fora.


I Never Told You

Eu rolei na cama mais uma vez, fechando os olhos e tentando encontar alguma paz para dormir mais uma noite, era só o que eu precisava, dormir.

Maura começara a namorar há quase um mês e desde então os nossos passeios, nossas noites juntas foram para o espaço e ao mesmo tempo que eu me culpo por não ter lhe contado como eu me sinto, eu acredito que seja melhor assim. Maura jamais me perdoaria, ela jamais aceitaria o que eu sinto.

Os olhos fechados faziam com que eu visse aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos azuis lindos olhando nos meus de uma forma confidente, de uma forma que eu nunca fora olhada antes e me batia saudade.

Levantei-me da cama e suspirei, indo até o banheiro, onde me olhei no espelho profundamente. Suspirei ao ver minhas olheiras e lavei o rosto, como se fosse mudar alguma coisa, como se aquela agua fria pudesse me trazer alguma paz.

Estava tão difícil ficar ali que acabei me vestindo e indo pro escritório. Eram três e pouco da manhã quando cheguei por lá, o local estava vazio como imaginei então comecei a pesquisar evidencias do caso, lendo e relendo a papelada sobre a minha mesa sem conseguir me concentrar em muita coisa.

-Jane? JANE?

-Ahn?

Olhei ao redor, assustada, vendo Maura me olhar como se tivesse visto algo muito estranho e não entendi o que havia acontecido, então mantive a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto olhava naqueles olhos claros.

-Yoga, Jane! Você faltou!

-Ah... Claro. Eu... Er...

-Aquele problema novamente?

-Isso... Me desculpa.

-Você precisa resolver isso, suas olheiras estão horríveis!

-Nem me fala... Argh! Podemos tomar um café?

-Claro. Claro. Vamos descer, sim?

Assenti e me levantei dali, descendo na frente dela para não ter que vê-la por tanto tempo, mas a colônia francesa que ela usava era marcante demais para ignorá-la.

Ouvi o toque peculiar dela e rapidamente ela atendera animada, trocando palavras de amor e carinho com aquele rapaz, obviamente que meu coração encolhera em meu peito, mas o que eu poderia fazer além de torcer pela felicidade de minha melhor amiga, confidente?

Peguei meu café e percebi os olhares de minha mãe, que não demorou para se aproximar de nossa mesa e servir Maura, que ainda estava pendurada ao babão do namorado no celular.

-Jane! Essas olheiras... Você precisa parar de trabalhar até tarde, filha.

-Para com isso, Má. Eu estou bem...

-Ótima. Estou vendo.

-Blérgh! Parem de controlar minha vida, meu deus!

Reclamara, bebendo seu café forte enquanto olhava disfarçadamente para a loura que parecia estar em outra vida, em outra dimensão.

-Jane! Maura! O capataz atacou de novo. Temos mais dois corpos no parque Nacional.

-Bom, querido, eu preciso desligar agora. Sim. Hoje a noite parece perfeito. Hum, um _Fondue Savoyarde_ parece ótimo.

A conversa se arrastou e aquela minha cara de nojo deveria estar estampada, já que fora a primeira coisa que ela reparara.

-"_Foundue já vou tarde"_... Argh... Acho que vou vomitar.

Ela riu, achando graça e revirou os olhos daquela forma tão dela, tão linda que eu acabei sorrindo junto à ela e abri a porta para que ela passasse primeiro.

-Fondue Savoyarde é só uma forma bonita de dizer que vamos pão com queijo derretido. Quer se juntar a nós?

-Maura! Ew! Não sou fã do "_já vou tarde_" e muito menos do "_à trois_". Estou muito bem na minha casa, com a minha cerveja, o meu futebol... E Jo Friday.

Entrei no carro e ela também, ligou a rádio que tocava algumas músicas do momento e saí em direção ao local onde os corpos foram encontrados.

Estávamos quietas e ela parecia me analisar cuidadosamente, talvez por isso eu estivesse com medo de abrir a boca, até aquela música começar a tocar e eu tentar trocar de estação.

-Ah, Jane! Eu amo essa música!

-Mas ela é tão... Argh!

-Linda... Romantica?

-Pra você que está obviamente apaixonada...

-Você não está?

-Claro que não!

-Então não deveria reclamar.

Acabei assentindo, vencida por suas palavras. Eu jamais ganharia uma discussão com ela e eu não poderia negar que achava seu jeito lindo, sua inteligência simplesmente encantadora.

"_Sinto falta daqueles olhos azuis  
De como você me beija à noite  
Sinto falta de como nós dormimos_

É como se não houvesse nascer do sol  
Como o gosto do seu sorriso  
Sinto falta do jeito que respiramos

Mas eu nunca te disse  
O que eu deveria ter dito  
Não, eu nunca te disse  
Eu guardei pra mim"

Desviei o olhar ao sentir meus olhos se encherem e respirei fundo, acelerando um pouco o carro. Ela tocou minha mão, como se sentisse que havia algo de errado e eu senti a lágrima escorrer por meu rosto, mas fiz questão de secá-la o mais rapidamente possível.

"_E agora  
Eu sinto saudade de tudo em você  
Não acredito que eu ainda te quero  
depois de tudo que nós passamos  
Sinto falta de tudo em você  
Sem você_

Eu vejo seus olhos azuis  
Toda vez que eu fecho os meus  
Você faz com que seja difícil de ver  
Onde eu pertenço  
Quando não estou à sua volta  
É como se eu estivesse sozinha comigo"

-Jane? Diminui... Jane...

Eu não ouvi nada do que ela disse, continuei acelerando e olhando para frente mas não via nada, não enxergava nada além das lágrimas que borravam tudo a minha frente.

-JANE!

Senti o impacto e tirei o pé do acelerador por puro reflexo.

"_Mas eu nunca te disse  
O que eu deveria ter dito  
Não, eu nunca te disse  
Eu guardei pra mim_"

Senti a gravidade mudar de sentido, senti como estávamos rodando no ar e olhei para o lado, a expressão de medo naqueles olhos partiram meu coração e tudo, tudo parecia como em um filme, em câmera lenta. Até mesmo as batidas de meu coração. TUM... TUM... TUM...

"_E agora  
Eu sinto saudade de tudo em você (Mesmo que você se vá)  
Não acredito que eu ainda te quero (E te amando, eu nunca devia ter ido embora)  
Depois de tudo que nós passamos (Eu sei que não devia ter partido)  
Sinto falta de tudo em você  
Sem você_"

O carro capotou em plena avenida, caindo de ponta cabeça e eu senti o tranco da queda. Busquei o olhar dela e seus olhos estavam fechados.

-Maura! MAURA!

Soltei meu cinto de segurança e tentei ajudá-la, tentei soltá-la e ver se estava tudo bem, mas minha perna ficara presa nas ferragens do carro. Tentar puxá-la causara uma dor excruciante e me fizera gemer de dor. Tentei olhar e vi o sangue manchar minha calça. Quebrei o vidro com o cotovelo e comecei a gritar por ajuda.

"_Mas eu nunca te disse  
O que eu deveria ter dito  
Não, eu nunca te disse  
Eu guardei pra mim_"

O resgate pareceu demorar uma eternidade e eu procurei todas as possíveis fraturas e sangramentos no corpo de Maura, eu teria tirado-a dali eu mesmo se pudesse me mexer e aquela música parecia simplesmente não ter fim.

"_E agora  
Eu sinto saudade de tudo em você (Mesmo que você se vá)  
Não acredito que eu ainda te quero (E te amando, eu nunca devia ter ido embora)  
depois de tudo que nós passamos (Eu sei que não devia ter partido)  
Sinto falta de tudo em você  
Sem você"_

Vi tudo aquilo acontecer, implorando para que cuidassem primeiro de Maura e eu teria reclamado mais se não tivesse sido dopada.

Acordei no hospital. Minha perna imobilizada pelo gesso. Algumas flores e meu irmão sentado na poltrona, me olhando com a cara de acabado.

-Como ela está?

-Ela quem, Jane?

-Maura, pelo amor de deus, como ela está?

-Está em coma ainda.

Comecei a me soltar dos fios que me prendia àquela cama e tentei levantar, mas gemi de dor pela perna e alguns outros machucados que eu desconhecia.

-Algum problema?

Uma enfermeira entrara no quarto, já querendo me prender na cama.

-Eu preciso vê-la... EU preciso...

-Ver quem, Sra?

-Maura. Maura Isles.

-Assim que você tiver alta, Jane. Diga a ela, moça.

-Sim... Somente após a alta.

-Ótimo. Eu estou me dando alta.

Continuei ali, tentando ficar em pé e sair andando com aquele gesso que ia do meu pé a minha coxa sem muito sucesso no quesito locomoção.

-Okay. Senhora, por favor. Eu vou leva-la lá. Por 15 minutos. Depois preciso que fique em repouso, certo?

-Sim. Por favor. O que você quiser. Eu só preciso vê-la.

O caminho pelos corredores foi péssimo. Aquele pijama de bolinhas era nojento e todos me olhavam assustados, como se vissem o monstro do lado Ness ou algo do tipo.

Maura estava sozinha ali. Eu quis levantar e correr até ela, dar minha vida em troca da dela. Era tudo culpa minha, tudo minha maldita culpa.

Segurei sua mão inerte com força, como se aquilo pudesse salvá-la e deixei algumas lágrimas correrem.

-Awn Maura. Me perdoa... Por ser uma idiota... Eu estava cega pela dor, pelo ciúmes... Eu nunca disse o que devia ter dito... Eu te amo tanto... Por favor... Fique... Por mim. Eu preciso de você viva, de você inteira sorrindo pra mim. Eu prometo cuidar mais de você, cuidar mais de mim... Apenas fique comigo.

Eu senti aquela mão apertar levemente a minha e meu coração doeu. Meus olhos escorriam sem pena, sem freio.

-Eu te amo, Maura. Fique bem pra mim. Eu imploro.

Aquela mão apertou a minha e seus sinais vitais pareceram aumentar um pouco, a enfermeira quis me tirar dali, mas eu tentei ficar.

-Não, por favor.

-Precisamos ir...

-Eu... Eu te amo também, Jane...


End file.
